


Dangerous Attraction [Zeke x OC]

by LoveToWritex1



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Shaman - Freeform, Shaman King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToWritex1/pseuds/LoveToWritex1
Summary: It had been years since she left Tokyo Japan to live with her other relatives in the UK. Finally sixteen, she was given the choice to continue living with them or return to Japan, and she was more than willing to return to the home she loved so much. Or rather, reunite with the cousin she treated more as a sister. But upon her return, she had no idea of the trouble that had risen, or how crammed the house was going to be with the return of a certain someone. With her elemental ghost by her side, she knew she was well taken care of, but she couldn't help but fear for her life when she noticed the gang activity the moment she stepped onto the street.





	1. Chapter 1

With her earphones shoved in her ears, she heard the news report about the recent rise in gang activity in the Saitama Prefecture. Her eyebrows dipped into a frown as her blue eyes focused outside the car window to the scenery that quickly changed. The news was disturbing to hear, and she feared for the safety of the people who were unable to protect themselves. She was somewhat thankful for the earphones in her ears as it blocked out the majority of people's thoughts, however, she could still hear the taxi man's as he cursed in his head about the rise of criminal activity.

Her eyes caught sight of a tall glass building. It looked totally out of place surrounded by much smaller buildings, but that gave the company the advantage to gain more clientele. She knew what the company was as she knew the owner of it. It looked beautifully blue in the light, but she turned her attention away from it. She did not want to bother with the hassle.

The taxi pulled up outside a hot spring inn. She looked down at the picture of the inn in which a ton of people were standing out front, posing for the camera. Among them, there was only one she knew, the rest were a mystery. Though they were often mentioned in the letters, specifically one, she could not identify any but the blonde girl.

Paying the fare, she climbed out and retrieved her bag from the boot. The moment she slammed the boot closed, the taxi took off. According to the news, the Funbari Hot Springs was right in the midst of the gang wars. Its appearance looked untouched, so she assumed everything was okay. Pulling the handle up, she rolled her suitcase after her and entered through the front gate.

It was awfully quiet, considering how many was on the picture. Was everyone out? If so, why was the front gate unlocked?

'Hello?' she called out and knocked on the door.

'Now what do we have here? An intruder?'

She flinched at the voice and turned to face him. He smirked at her as he approached, the smirk was dangerous and she knew it. She was frightened, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She stood her ground, even though she was so much shorter than him. At five foot, she wasn't very tall to begin with, but he was probably about five-eight. She opened her mouth to ask him about Anna, but he grabbed her chin between his finger and thumb and yanked her face up.

Wanting to sigh so badly, she smacked his hand off her and frowned at him.

'I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me so familiarly. I'm looking for Anna Kyōyama. Is she in?'

'I'm the head of the house-'

'Don't be ridiculous, Zeke,' a female said as the front door slammed open.

Turning, she faced the blonde girl from the picture, only her hair was much longer, down to her mid-back. She wore a black hooded coat with the indie print on the sleeves and along the bottom. She saw that she wore her usual rosary beads, but this time they were rolled around her right wrist.

'Anna,' she greeted.

'Ann,' Anna greeted in turn.

'You know her?' Zeke asked Anna.

'Of course I do, you idiot. She's my cousin. Ann, ignore him and follow me,' she said before turning and disappearing into the home.

Shrugging, Ann followed after her cousin into the home. She left her suitcase at the front along with her shoes before continuing to follow Anna until she got to the living room. Stepping into the room, Anna checked on a baby sleeping on a little mat out of the way where people usually walked, but right next to Anna's floor cushion. Ann watched as her cousin picked up the baby in her arms before walking over to her.

'Here's your nephew, Hana,' she said smiling, handing Ann the child.

Ann smiled down at the child, rocking him gently in her arms as soon as he began to stir.

'As good as ever,' Anna commented without really praising or making it sound bad. 'Any family of your own?' she asked settling down on her cushion.

'You really think I'd be able to keep something like that from you of all people?' Ann question kneeling down. 'Honestly, Anna, you think so little of me at times.'

'Naturally,' she said watching the TV. 'We fell out of contact for a while.'

'If I recall correctly, you went with your husband to support him during the tournament. Did he win?'

'No,' she said angrily. 'The one you just met did.'

Ann's eyes widened. 'Him? If you expect me to grovel at his feet-'

'I do not! And you better not!' she said sharply looking at her. 'You are my cousin. I do not expect you to grovel at Zeke's feet!'

'Why's he here?' she asked confused.

'He's the brother of my husband.'

Ann sighed. 'You have a lot to explain to me.'

'Anna!' someone yelled and angrily stormed into the room. Hana began to fidget at the sound, while the fuming purple haired girl glared at Anna as if it were her fault. 'If that bastard keeps doing this, I will not be responsible for any blood spilt!'

The moment Hana's first cries began to erupt from his mouth, Ann calmly shushed him, rocking him until he gently fell back asleep. Anna inaudibly sighed in relief and gave her cousin a grateful smile. She then turned to the girl with a frown. Realising what she had almost caused, the purple haired girl looked sheepish and bowed her head apologetically.

'I'm sorry, Anna, but Zeke is really getting on my last nerves!' she hissed quietly.

'If you haven't realised he's flirting with you because you're the only girl that doesn't throw herself at him, then you're an idiot,' Anna said bluntly.

'Flirting?' she hissed angrily. 'I'll teach him a thing or two about flirting with me!' Her hackles deflated when she saw Ann rocking Anna's son. 'Who's this? A new client?'

'Michi, this is my cousin, Ann,' Anna said looking at the blonde girl.

Ann looked up and nodded in greeting. 'Annabelle Kyōyama, call me Ann.'

'Michi Fujita...' the purple haired girl said in response. 'Can't you kick him out, Anna?' she then pleaded with the older blonde.

'Unfortunately, Zeke is the head,' Anna said to her, dashing her hopes. 'We're lucky he rarely comes home as it is. Just try and put up with him while he's here.'

'But no one wants him here!'

'I know,' Anna said standing up, her black eyes blazing. 'You think I don't know that? I'm tired of having him around here, but he's far stronger than any of us. Also, we're more vulnerable because we have more people to protect. Fighting him is out of the question.'

'I just love how you talk about me as if I'm not around,' Zeke said as he made himself known, smirking at them both.

Both Anna and Michi glared at him. Ann was more indifferent since she didn't even know him enough to make such a solid judgement. However, Ann could clearly read Michi's thoughts on Zeke, and the knowing look in his eyes as he looked at Michi was enough for Ann to know he too had the ability to read people's minds. But his dark brown eyes, nearly black, moved onto Ann where his smirk fell into a frown.

Both Anna and Michi looked at Ann as she stared right back unflinchingly. Seeing this, both girls smiled at each other, no longer afraid for her.

'If you have nothing better to do, Zeke, show Ann to her room,' Anna demanded as she gently took her son from her cousin. 

Zeke raised an eyebrow. 'Do I look the type to take orders from you, Anna?'

She glared at him. 'Stop being a nuisance and at least help out around the home you're supposed to live in but abandon everything to us.'

'Fine, fine,' he said pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against. 'Come on, little Anna,' he said smirking.

'It's Ann,' she corrected getting to her feet and walking by him into the hallway. She ignored him to collect her briefcase and then returned to where he was waiting. 'Just so you're aware, I don't like this any more than you do.'

He chuckled and moved behind her, leaning down to her ear. 'Who said I dislike it?' he said leaning way too close.

She stepped away and glared back at him. 'Do not get close to me.'

He chuckled and walked by her. 'You really are related to Anna,' he said and lead the way up to the stairs to the spare room. 'It's the only room available,' he said smirking pleased.

'Why do you say that like it's a good thing for you but a bad thing for me?' she asked stepping into the room. 'A room's a room.'

'Even if it's opposite mine?'

'No wonder it's the only one available,' she said and laid her suitcase down and opened it. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I need to unpack.'

Instead of leaving like she was hinting at, he knelt down on the other side of her luggage and pulled out a bra. He stared at it with wide eyes while she blushed darkly and yanked it out of his grip and slammed her suitcase shut. She glared at him, especially as his eyes looked at her chest.

'You seriously can't be that-'

She punched him in the face, causing him to fall back. She could see blood drip from his nose, and he covered it with a gloved hand as he looked at her in shock. She got to her feet angrily and glared down at him.

'You need to get out and mind your own business,' she said sharply and crossed her arms.

He got to his feet, the smirk on his face evidently dangerous. He stepped up to her and looked down into her eyes. 'You'll realise that tangling with me is the worst thing you could have done.'

'I'm not the type to get dramatic over threats. Also, you're the one who overstepped his boundaries first. If you can't handle it being delivered back to you, don't dish it to others. Now get out my room.'

He chuckled before looking wildly down at her. He moved fast, and she was only aware of him suddenly leaning down to her ear. 'I'm going to enjoy torturing you. Do try and resist as long as possible. I don't want the game to be over with too easily.'

She glared at his back as he finally left the room. She walked to the door and slammed it shut in his face. When she heard him retreat into his own room, she sighed and continued to unpack, her mind in thought of what she was getting herself into. It might have been better to live with her brother...

She shook that thought from her mind.

She will never, ever, rely on her brother. It was bad enough she had to rely on Anna. But her brother was by far the worst person she could rely on. Besides, she hadn't seen her cousin in ages. There was no harm in spending time with her. Besides, he was sure to find out and come running this way. But for now, she hoped he left her alone. It was already enough that she had to deal with Zeke, so to add her brother on top of that... It would be far too much for her.

She'll worry about that later, for now, she ought to ask Anna what she could do in exchange for staying here. Most likely she would get her to clean, or perhaps get a job to bring in money.

Again, something she'd ask later. For now, she needed to unpack. No better time than now since a certain distraction was no longer there.

__________

Tall Glass Building > pbs.twimg.com/media/CzKMICxUAAAnu7V.jpg

Ann > https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a6/f5/87/a6f587437e914ea6014b4365f1894184--wallpaper-art-anime-people.jpg  
Michi >https://i.pinimg.com/736x/01/e7/e2/01e7e206ff9a0b29fb4bac269140dda6--anime-eye-drawing-eye-anime.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been years since she left Tokyo Japan to live with her other relatives in the UK. Finally sixteen, she was given the choice to continue living with them or return to Japan, and she was more than willing to return to the home she loved so much. Or rather, reunite with the cousin she treated more as a sister. But upon her return, she had no idea of the trouble that had risen, or how crammed the house was going to be with the return of a certain someone. With her elemental ghost by her side, she knew she was well taken care of, but she couldn't help but fear for her life when she noticed the gang activity the moment she stepped onto the street.

It was quiet as she finally finished unpacking. Through the window, she could see night had already fallen and stars twinkled in the midnight blue sky. The moon hadn't risen all that much, maybe a good two hours since the sun had set. But it was enough to tell Ann that she had pretty much spent all day arranging her room to the way that suited her needs the most. It didn't help that she had to clean it, even though it was neat when she first got there.

She sat on her butt, sighing in relief now that everything was arranged.

'So you are awake,' a voice spoke up suddenly.

'What do you want, Zeke?' she asked sighing in exasperation before turning to face him.

He was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest. Gone was the poncho, in its place was a black t-shirt with a five-star pentagram on the front. She remembered being told that the founder of the Asakura line had made it the Asakura family's symbol, but it had been changed to a seven-point tree due to him bringing dishonour to the family. She knew nothing else. Not even what had happened at the Shaman Tournament, except that this guy - Zeke - was crowned Shaman King. Of course, she only found that out earlier.

'I was asked to come and get you,' he said stepping into the room, closing the door behind him.

His eyes looked over at what she had done to the place, and he was fairly impressed with what she had accomplished. The room now looked full of life. It was a change for him since everyone avoided him. Not that he cared. It was better for him if they feared him. But seeing the room opposite his taken and lived in... Dare he admit he was thrilled?

'You don't do anything you're asked or ordered to. Unless you have a motive behind it,' she pointed out, frowning at him, suspecting he was up to something.

He looked at her, a smirk forming on his lips.

'You sound like you've got me all figured out,' he said as he approached and knelt down behind her, their eyes locking in battle. 'You know nothing about me. Absolutely nothing.'

'I wouldn't say absolutely nothing. I happen to know you're the Shaman King and the brother to my cousin's husband. That's something.'

'Alright smartass,' he said leaning closer. 'So you know something, but you know literally nothing else. Don't presume to think you have me figured out.'

'Is that a threat, Your Majesty?' she said with such heavy sarcasm.

He grabbed her chin in a painful vice. 'You'll do well not to anger me, little girl.'

'Or what?' she challenged. 'You'll throw a royal temper tantrum?'

The smirk fell from his lips as he frowned. 'If this a test of my patience, I'll warn you now, it's already beginning to run out. So be warned that I may not take your next words nicely.'

'Your threats do not frighten me,' she said calmly. 'If it's not enough of a hint, just look who my cousin is. Now unhand me before I cry rape.'

His brows pinched in the middle at her words. 'Accuse me of something like that, and I'll do something to be found guilty of that crime,' he warned.

She glared at him.

She hadn't thought that he would say something like that. She had expected him to freak out by the threat of rape. Instead, she had been the one to be surprised. She seriously had thought he would be like the other men, but that proved to not be the case. That was what she got for assuming that every male was the same. So if he was different to them, which he clearly was if he didn't care to break laws - maybe he thought being Shaman King exempted him from the law that binds every human - then how was she going to deal with him? If normal threats didn't work, then what would?

The smirk returned to his face. 'Now what could you be trying to figure out?' he asked as he let her go. 'Perhaps a way to threaten me into cooperating unknowingly to your will?'

'Annoyed that you can't read my mind?' she blurted and instantly regretted it because she just told him she knew his secret. If it was even a secret to begin with.

His smirk fell from his face again and he regarded her carefully.

It had only been an inkling at first, but now he knew for sure. She had the same ability as both him and Anna. The ability to read people's minds. It was the only logical explanation for how she would have known he had that ability. But how did she know? What gave it away?

'Just as I thought. You do have the ability.'

'And what ability would that be?' she challenged, though she frowned.

She wasn't sure what would happen if he knew. Dare she risk him knowing? What if he already knew? You cannot unknow the truth, no matter how much one wished. Once Zeke knew, he knew. She couldn't undo it, no matter what. She just wasn't sure about his reaction. It was that she dreaded.

Dammit, maybe she should have lived with her brother instead.

She didn't see him move, but she suddenly found herself on her back with him looming over her, both hands on either side of her head. Her eyes were wide as his head drew closer, eyes so intensely staring down into hers. She wanted nothing more than to shove him off, but something about the look in his eyes stopped her. She dared not move an inch.

'What the hell is taking you so long, Zeke?' a voice demanded before the open slammed the door open and saw their predicament. 'Anna is so going to kill you once she finds out,' she said smugly, crossing her arms.

Zeke glared over at Michi before he got to his feet. He smiled falsely at her as he approached to walk by her and out the door, but he stopped at her side. 'Don't think for one second that I'm worried about what Anna may or may not do to me. What can she do while she has that child of hers to protect?' he chuckled when she remained silent. 'Also, if you say anything, I'll make sure it'll be extremely painful.'

He left as soon as he got his word across.

Ann hadn't been able to hear anything that he said to her, but she didn't need to. Michi's thoughts were quite resourceful as they rang with his words. She completely, and entirely, disapproved of what Zeke had just said to her. She wanted to chase him down and reprimand him for it. The fear on Michi's face was enough to prevent her from doing so.

'What he just said was out of line,' Ann said.

Michi looked up at her sharply. 'You could...hear him?'

She shook her head, much to Michi's dismay.

'It wasn't him I could hear. It was you,' she said with her eyes downcast before she looked up into the taller woman's mixed purple eyes. 'Like Anna and Zeke, I can read minds.'

'Why are you telling me? Wouldn't you have wanted to keep it a secret?' she asked in shock.

Ann turned her head to the side to look elsewhere. 'What's the point,' she said hugging herself. 'You already live with two people who constantly have privilege to your thoughts... Not that you can do anything to keep them out. But to add another person to the mix... I believe in forewarnings, and to at least have an opinion and a chance to voice it. I will do what I can to keep your thoughts from reaching me, but I cannot guarantee anything.'

Michi shook her head a little. 'The warning alone was enough to tell me you don't mean anything malicious. Both Anna and Zeke would exploit my thoughts to their advantage, though Anna's not the mean one. Generally.'

Ann smiled. 'Dinner's ready, right?'

'Yeah,' she answered. 'Though Zeke wasn't supposed to have flirted with you. Sorry about that.'

'You cannot control an asshole's actions,' she said walking with Michi out of the room.

'You know, at first, I was worried that you would be too shy and intimidated by Zeke to even bother standing up to him. But you really are a lot like Anna.'

She shrugged. 'Someone's got to match and handle Anna's personality.'

'I expected someone completely opposite her.'

'I am in certain aspects.'

Michi chuckled. 'Yeah, you're more outwardly warmer and approachable compared to cold-heart An-'

'I do hope you're not talking about me,' Anna said suddenly standing in front of them.

'Anna,' Ann said with a cheeky grin, 'you know I always talk about you to others.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Dinner's going to get cold,' she said returning to the living room where everyone had already gathered. 

Ann leaned against the door frame and looked up at the twinkling night sky after she found she couldn't sleep. The peace and quiet of the house should have lulled her mind to ease and allowed her to rest, but something appeared to be bugging her. Not that she knew what it could be, otherwise she would have already figured out how to deal with it.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the door frame.

A white light flickered to life before her, and immediately she felt the comforting heat of her guardian ghost. Its form took on the appearance of a floating white ball of fire, the fire as real as any other, but Ann knew it couldn't burn her. It would never burn her.

'I'm alright,' she said to the spirit, cupping the fireball between her hands and holding it close to her chest, looking down lovingly at it. 'I just never expected to find living with my cousin so complicated.' She looked outside. 'I'll figure it out. I have to.'

'So, you're not a Medium like Anna, but a Shaman?'

Ann shot her head round to stare at Zeke as he once again welcomed himself into her room. She frowned at his blatant confidence, and the way he laid claim to the space though it was now hers. She knew it was his home, but this space was given to her during her stay. She was not going to willingly accept anyone disturbing her privacy, especially not the way Zeke did so.

'You really do not respect anyone's privacy,' she pointed out.

He chuckled as he closed the door before he approached and leaned against the door frame opposite her. Rather than looking outside, his eyes were focused entirely on her.

'I don't know why you bother with me when you're interested in Michi,' she said as she turned her head to look outside. 'But I'm not interested in flirts or playboys. Or perhaps you pine after every girl that shows even a hint of disinterest?'

He took one step forward before the white fireball stopped him in his tracks, blazing brighter in warning. He looked at the spirit ball before he laughed.

She looked at him sharply, offended that he wouldn't take her seriously, and it seems her guardian ghost had done the same thing as it blazed angrily, the flames flickering wildly.

Zeke, to her surprise, grabbed her guardian ghost with his bare hand and held it unflinchingly. The flames danced off and around his skin, but there was no sign of his flesh being seared. He didn't even seem to be in pain. Instead, he just smirked down at her, the spirit still captured in his hand.

'Unfortunately for you, fire cannot burn one who is made from it,' he said and knelt down, tossing the spirit to the far side of the room. In the split second she had turned to ensure her spirit was okay, he grabbed her chin and pushed her up against the door frame. 'I told you, tangling with me is the worst you could have done.'

'That's funny, you're the one butting into my business,' she said glaring.

'True,' he said, his smirk widening. 'Though I do recall wanting you to resist as long as possible as I torture you. The game's only just beginning.'

'You're sick!'

He leaned close till his lips brushed against her ear. 'You've seen nothing yet.'

It was his last words before he got up and left, casting a smirk over his shoulder at her as he slid the door closed behind him, his eyes shining in the light.

Ann was a little unsure of what was going to happen to her from that point onward. She knew for certain that his efforts would only get worse. But what was he after? Did he just want to see her squirm? Was he after something in particular? Was he like this with everyone new?

Her guardian ghost floated over to her, the flames flickering worriedly.

'Don't worry,' she said breathing a little heavily. 'I just can't let him get to me.'

She got up and slid the balcony doors closed and slipped under the futon covers to nestle into the warmth. For a long while she stared at the balcony doors, her heart pounding in fear that he would just slip back into the room and torment her more. But after a long while, her tiredness overwhelmed her and her eyes closed as she slipped into the addicting darkness of sleep.

_________

Ann > https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a6/f5/87/a6f587437e914ea6014b4365f1894184--wallpaper-art-anime-people.jpg  
Michi > https://i.pinimg.com/736x/01/e7/e2/01e7e206ff9a0b29fb4bac269140dda6--anime-eye-drawing-eye-anime.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been years since she left Tokyo Japan to live with her other relatives in the UK. Finally sixteen, she was given the choice to continue living with them or return to Japan, and she was more than willing to return to the home she loved so much. Or rather, reunite with the cousin she treated more as a sister. But upon her return, she had no idea of the trouble that had risen, or how crammed the house was going to be with the return of a certain someone. With her elemental ghost by her side, she knew she was well taken care of, but she couldn't help but fear for her life when she noticed the gang activity the moment she stepped onto the street.

The next day she woke to the sunlight peering at her through the open veranda doors. She pushed up from the futon, rubbing one of her eyes as she looked at her new bedroom. She had only managed to make it looked lived in yesterday, but it was all still strange to her. She'll be fine with it after a while.

'Mini Anna, are you awake?' Zeke's obnoxious voice called out before he slid the door open with a slap against the frame. 'Ah, I see you are.'

He had his infamous smirk on his face as his dark brown eyes looked down at her form. As much as she wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, she merely ignored his presence and got to her feet. She wore the basic white sleeping yukata, tied with a narrow belt of the same cloth the yukata was made from.

He thought that he would have got to see her in something more modern and...sexy. He hadn't expected her to remain traditional. But maybe he should have since Ann was Anna's cousin. Yet his expectations for her had been different. He didn't know what basis he thought he could expect her to be so contrasting to Anna. Should he treat her the same as he did Anna?

'And? What do you want, Zeke?' she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

'Can't I check on you?' he questioned, leaning his arm on the doorframe, the smirk remaining on his lips.

She sighed as she knelt at the bottom of her futon, straightened it, and began to fold it before putting it away. Once done, she took her brush from her desk and began to run it through her hair until every last cot and tangle was brushed out. Afterwards, she brushed it up into a high ponytail and tied it off.

'You've checked up on me, now you can leave.'

'That's it?' he questioned, not satisfied.

'What do you expect me to say? I'm not just going to be all chummy with you, especially not with your attitude.'

He moved faster than she could see and grabbed her chin in a tight grip. 'I told you before, though my words don't appear to make any kind of impact on you.'

'But then your little game will be for nothing,' she said glaring at him.

'True,' he said with a chuckle. 'But I can't let you go unwarned after all. It would damage my reputation otherwise.'

'No one else would know.'

He was more than amused. Her words make it sound like she was somewhat pleading for him to not do anything to her, though her attitude told a completely different story. She wasn't afraid of him, he knew that, so why was he trying to intimidate her, to dominate her? Was it because she was like Anna, who had once intended to make his bride? Was it him just wanting to replace Anna?

If it wasn't because of those reasons, why did he pursue her?

What was it that he found so interesting?

It couldn't just be because she was against him, and it also couldn't be because of her guardian ghost. He hadn't known of it until last night. His interest had been piqued the moment he set his eyes on her in front of the house. No matter how much he tried to think, he couldn't piece together why he was so fascinated by her.

'You really love to push your luck, Zeke,' Michi said by the doorway, arms folded, and she had a hint of deviousness in her eyes. The look made it seem like she was planning something for Zeke, and it wasn't good. For him anyway.

Zeke turned and glared at Michi. 'And you love to push yours by getting involved with other people's business.'

'Actually, Anna told me to get Ann,' she countered.

Zeke reluctantly released the blonde and got to his feet. He wasn't happy that he had been interrupted once again, and his anger was clear on his face as he stared Michi down. Rather than threatening her like he did last time, Zeke merely brushed past her as he walked out.

'What did Anna want with me?' she asked the tall girl.

'Beats me,' she said with a shrug. 'She's your cousin, so you should know that she just bosses others without explaining.'

Ann chuckled. 'Yeah, that's true. Anna never really liked to explain herself, just expected to be obeyed. Can't say I blame her though, considering who she's living with,' she said as she got to her feet.

Michi chuckled. 'That's true. Zeke's a big pain in the ass.'

'I'm sure it's not just Zeke,' Ann said with a smile. 'With the number of people staying here, I'm sure there's more than just the one who causes trouble.'

The two of them began to head towards the living room.

'Now that you mention it, there's a lot of troublemakers here. Yoh Asakura, Anna's husband, is one of them. He's such a slacker and Anna raves at him every time.'

Ann chuckled. 'Anna mentioned in the letters to me of who her husband is. She's the strict one and he's laidback. I couldn't think of a better couple.'

We walked into the living room to see it already filled with people. Zeke wasn't there, which relieved Michi as she sat amongst the people. As soon as Ann walked into the room, she saw everyone turn to her and there was a strange man with a weird hairdo with hearts in his eyes. She ignored him to sit on Anna's other side, while the right was taken by a boy who looked like Zeke only with shorter hair.

He was the husband, Yoh Asakura.

'How do you like it here so far, Ann?' her cousin asked.

Ann turned to her. 'It'll take some time before I get used to sleeping in my room, but I'm sure I'll come around.'

She nodded. 'I wish I could accompany you to school, but I have Hana to look after.'

Ann sighed. 'So I still need to attend?'

'Of course. You're only seventeen. Yoh and the others are finishing up their last year.'

'So don't worry about a thing,' Yoh said as he grinned at her. 'Morty and I will show you around the school, and we'll look after you there until our year's finished.'

Ann smiled at him. 'Thanks, Yoh. You too Morty.'

The little man laughed nervously as he blushed while rubbing the back of his head. 'Don't mention it.'

'Or I could just save you the trouble of their company and take you instead,' a voice said as he walked into the room like he owned it, which in a way he did.

Instantly, Ann saw everyone bristle at his appearance. She couldn't help but wonder just what exactly Zeke had done to cause all but Yoh to react so negatively towards him. She ignored their reactions, even when they looked ready to protest as he sat down next to her, and ate her breakfast. Their thoughts ran wild with suspicious and hatred, and it was enough to cause a headache to bloom in the forefront of her head. If she needed to concentrate on anything, it's to figure out how to prevent everyone's thoughts from flowing unwelcomed into her head.

'You don't need to worry about us, Zeke, we can take care of her just fine,' Yoh said to his twin brother.

'Don't you have something more important than introducing Ann to the school? Such as your grades?'

'What's this I hear about grades?' Anna said, immediately jumping into the conversation. Her eyes were glaring at Yoh, who now began to sweat bullets. 'Are you flunking, Yoh? What have I said? And you wonder why you failed at becoming Shaman King.'

'It was nothing to do with my grades, Anna!' Yoh said, trying to calm his wife down.

Anna went into full lecture mode, to which Ann was all too accustomed to hearing. Some things would never change, and Ann was glad that the strong bond between her and her cousin was still alive. She wasn't too sure what could have happened if their bond hadn't been as strong or existed anymore. But she had no need to worry about that. Things had worked out, and she had no need to worry about it.

'Now that that's decided, let's go, Ann,' Zeke said without even touching any food and got to his feet.

'We'll take care of her, Zeke,' Yoh said bringing the twins back round to the subject they were in disagreement about.

'Yoh, you need to focus on your studies,' the older twin said, a frown coming together between his brows.

'Why are you so insistent, Zeke?' the blue-haired boy demanded, eyes glaring hatefully at him. 'I hope you haven't forgotten what you did to us at the tournament! I'll never forgive you for that.'

'I don't need your forgiveness. I am the Shaman King, so you'll do well to remember that,' Zeke said, his tone turning dark with a warning.

Ann was halfway through her meal when she set her chopsticks down. 'Sorry, Anna, I'll see you tonight.'

'Are you sure?' she asked, understanding what her cousin had decided.

With a simple nod, Ann got to her feet and left the room but stopped at the doorway. 'Thank you, Yoh, Morty, for your offer of assistance. I'll manage things from here.' Without giving them a chance to utter a sound, she left the room and returned to hers o get washed and dressed in the school uniform that was hanging on a hanger. She tugged the edge of the skirt down as she found it too short, but she was getting nowhere with it. She decided to pull on some pitch black tights to completely conceal her legs and her knickers.

Once she was finished, she went down to the entrance and put her shoes on.

An arm was slung over her shoulders and pulled her against a body. Surprised, she turned her head to look at Zeke, the only one who dared to touch her so far. His usual grin was on his face, but she could see a darkness in his eyes that hadn't been there earlier. His long hair had been left down, and for reasons unknown, she thought it suited him much better than short hair.

She knocked his arm off her. 'Stop being so comfortable with me. We're not friends.'

'Aw, I'm hurt,' he said, hand over his heart to pretend he had been wounded. 'Here I was looking after you, offering to show you around school, and that's how you treat me?'

'Someone else had offered their assistance, so yours was unnecessary. Yet, you refused to allow them to do so. You can't have been that worried about his grades.'

'You assume the worst of me like the others,' he said displeased.

'I merely based my assumptions of you on the way you've treated and acted around me. Or are you going to suggest that my opinion of you is mistaken?'

'Your opinion is your own. Though I would have thought that you were the type to come to know someone before judging them, rather than judging them based on someone else's word.'

'And when did I do that?' she challenged.

'Are you telling me that's not what you did when Trey revealed part of our previous history?'

'No, I can't say I did,' she said and walked out of the house. She continued to talk when he caught up with her. 'I'm basing my assumptions on how you've treated me, and I cannot see you coming to care for someone else with how you always seem to threaten people.'

He shrugs, like her words didn't really matter. 'I suppose you could see it like that.'

'Could? I did,' she corrected.

She could see the school gates ahead of her, and she headed for them. Just at the last moment, her arm was grabbed and she was yanked to the side and pushed against a wall in a side alleyway between houses just out of sight. She glared up at him as he leaned over her. In the second it had taken for him to slam her to the wall, her guardian ghost flickered to life and hovered over him threateningly.

'It seems you have no intentions of listening to my warnings.'

'If you wanted to do something to me for being disobedient, you would have done it already. But you won't,' she said confidently, 'because then you'll lose all your chances of finding out what you want to know.'

He huffed in amusement. 'You're quite the clever one.'

'What now, going to threaten me by using Anna and Hana as hostages?'

'I won't need to,' he said with a smirk. 'You'll soon come around to my thinking.'

He was confident, too confident, and she had to wonder where it was coming from. He had power, hence why he was Shaman King, but there had to be more to it than that. What was the reason why he was so confident? Or was it really just because of his power?

He grabbed her arm once again and began to drag her towards the school. The flaming ball of her ghost flickered out and she proceeded to stumble slightly from being dragged towards the hours of mental hell. 

___________

Ann > https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a6/f5/87/a6f587437e914ea6014b4365f1894184--wallpaper-art-anime-people.jpg  
Michi > https://i.pinimg.com/736x/01/e7/e2/01e7e206ff9a0b29fb4bac269140dda6--anime-eye-drawing-eye-anime.jpg


End file.
